


Dreamer

by ladyfarcly



Series: Discoveries [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Almost Phone Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfarcly/pseuds/ladyfarcly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she dreams of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

Buffy picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi lover, just thought I'd give you a bedtime call." she said her hand moving lower.

"I love it when you dream of me Buffy." Angel said and settled himself onto his bed waiting for the fun to start.

"So lover what are you wearing?" She asked then giggled. The growl she got in return to her giggle went thru to her core.

"You know what I’m wearing baby, what I always wear to bed."

"Your hand?" more giggles, deeper growls.

"Very funny, are we going to play or are you going to school?"

"Well, you know I should grab a quick shower I could call you back."

Angel sighed, "go do it, I'll wait, just be quick." he said.

They hung up and Buffy rushed thru her shower, dressed, grabbed her mother's cell phone and ran to the mansion top speed.

She sat on the garden wall in the quiet and dialed.

"Took you long enough lover I was about to give up waiting,” he growled into the phone.

"Well, had a couple of things to do. Are you still hard Angel?" she whispered.

"Yesss...." came the response.

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"No, not yet, put your hands behind your head Angel." he did and she started walking closer to his bedroom.

"I want to be the one touching you...." she said quietly and he moaned.

"Buffy......" the sigh, "Let me touch it..."

"Uh Uh Uh, lover, not yet." his door was open and she could see him naked and uncovered on the bed.

"Do you remember the first time you did this to me Angel, you called me and made me so horny, just with your voice?"

"Yesssss..... baby.....please....just..."

"Open your eyes lover look at your door." she giggled.

"Angels eyes snapped open and the look on his face priceless, he was on her with vampire speed forcing her back against the wall in the hall way slamming the door then tearing at her panties and lunging into to her as hard as he could.

Buffy gasped then began to keen at the feel of him out of control.

His trusts were brutal and his fangs sliced into her throat with a savagery that she had never known from him. She came screaming tightening gripping him, Angel's roar echoed thru the halls as well; he leaned against her panting form.

"Angel?"

"Hmmm??"

"I don't quite remember it ending like this in my dream?" she said a small giggle escaping her lips.

He grunted and pulled away scooping her up and carrying her to his room and bed.

"Lover I have school today I can’t miss, remember."

Angel curled around her and held tight.

"I'll sick a few lowly minions on the principle for you, don't worry baby, but you are not going anywhere today, I've only just begun to ravish you."

"Ravish, is that good?" she whispered wiggling her ass against his still hard cock.

"Baby, ravish is very good." he said and nuzzled her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and the show belong to Joss Whedon, his team of writers. No infringement is intended. They are the masterminds we only borrow.
> 
> These were written in 1998. It has been in other archives a long time ago. Some of them don't even exist any more. I haven't written in over 7 years and would like to again but for now the old stuff has to do.
> 
> all mistakes are mine ...unbeta'd


End file.
